gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Chevrolet Camaro Z28 302 '69
Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport |gt5type = , |gt6type = |manufacturer = Chevrolet |displacement = 4949 cc |drivetrain = |engine = Z28 small-block V8 |torque = 290.03 lb-ft |0-60 = |length = 4724 mm |width = 1880 mm |height = 1311 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |power = 289 BHP |pp = 450 PP |image = |aspiration = NA }} The Chevrolet Camaro Z28 302 '69 is a road car produced by Chevrolet. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 2, barring its appearance in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. Although not initially available in Gran Turismo Sport, it was later introduced as part of Update 1.40, released on June 27, 2019. Colors Eight colors are available for this car in Gran Turismo 2: Garnet Red with Champagne * Hugger Orange with Tuxedo Black * Daytona YellowMisspelt as "Dayton Yellow" in the game with Tuxedo Black * Olympic Gold with Dover White * Azure Turquoise with Dover White * Glacier Blue with Dusk Blue * Dusk Blue with Dover White * Dusk Blue with Glacier Blue }} Eighteen colors are available for this car in Gran Turismo 4 and onwards. Unlike GT2, the stripe color is not listed: In-Game Description "The most popular of the 1st generation Camaros, because of its looks and speed." The sole purpose Chevrolet decided to produce the Camaro was to beat the Ford Mustang at the dealerships, and to dominate the SCCA Trans-Am series that Chevy had competed in since 1967. In the days when "win on Sunday, sell on Mondays;" was the norm, Chevrolet put a grand effort into racing, most notably the Trans-Am series, and the creation of the Camaro gave them excellent foundation to build a race car. The Camaro Z28 was the result of Chevrolet to meet homologation requirements for the Trans-Am series. Thus, the Z28 was a potent production car, one powered by 302 cubic inch (4949cc) OHV V8 that spit out 290HP. The engine naturally could be tuned to produce much more. Because SCCA rules stated that no changes could be made to the cylinder block and heads, the engines were equipped with racing-tuned parts from the very start. Also, the racing car bodies were forced to conform to street specs, so the 1969 road car was equipped with a lighter fiberglass bumper and a cowl induction that led fresh air into the carburetor. The Z28 also featured four-wheel disc brakes taken from the Corvette. This option, at over $600, was incredibly expensive at the time. The Z28 marked the epitome of the Camaro brand, and the original 1967 Z28 is now considered a classic, sought by muscle-car collectors all over the world. Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Chevrolet dealership in South City for 37,420 Credits. GT4 This car can be bought at the Chevrolet Legendary Cars Dealership for 65,000 Credits. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 65,000 Credits. GT5 This car can be bought at the Chevrolet dealership for 65,000 Credits. This is only for the Premium version, while the Standard version is also available by importing this car from Gran Turismo PSP, but this version can only be used on Arcade Mode. Both cars are Level 5. GT6 This car can be purchased for 65,000 Credits. It has a detailed interior. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Chevrolet section of Brand Central for 100,000 Credits. Pictures -R-Chevrolet_Camaro_Z28_'69.jpg|A Chevrolet Camaro Z28 '69 with racing modifications applied in Gran Turismo 2. For the Racing Modifications that can be applied in Gran Turismo 5, see instead: Chevrolet Camaro Z28 RM '69. Chevrolet Camaro Z28 302 '69.jpg|The Z28 Camaro as it appears in Gran Turismo 4. It originally had a front license plate containing the red Chevrolet logo. Said license plate was removed in Gran Turismo 5. Chevrolet Camaro Z28 '69 (Premium).jpg|The Premium version of the Chevrolet Camaro Z28 '69 as it appears in Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. Note the Goodyear tyre branding. File:Cc69nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. Videos Gran Turismo 2 - Chevrolet Camaro Z28 ’69 HD Gameplay Gran Turismo 4 - Chevrolet Camaro Z28 302 '69 HD PS2 Gameplay Gran Turismo Chevrolet Camaro Z28 302 '69 Gran Turismo 5 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 '69 All Premium Cars in GT5 HD GRAN TURISMO 6 19 - Chevrolet Camaro Z28 1969!-0 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:N300 Category:Chevrolet Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:Muscle cars Category:1960s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars that can have custom gauges Category:Level 5 Cars